


Oh, it’s so on!

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AnY prompt, Goofing Around, LLF Comment Project, Quick drabble, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: DDHHB is having a snow fight (Tumblr prompt)





	Oh, it’s so on!

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt I wrote today to get the creative juices flowing. Not to be taken seriously at all.

Trudging through the thick, glittering snow that had fallen last night was definitely not Jae-Ha’s idea of a good time. Letting audible sighs be heard from time to time – to let the others know of his unhappiness with the cursed weather- he grumpily kept putting one foot in front of the other. The only, meek comfort available in this cold desolation consisted of faint daydreams of what may lay ahead. He warmed himself with the idea of soon arriving at the town they were aiming to reach before nightfall, a town that surely had warm food, heated wine, beautiful women, and… did he dare to hope for some hot springs nearby?

He had heard that they were around but wasn’t sure of their exact location. Hey, hope’s the last to die, right? So he would keep that small flicker alive. The flicker of hope that he would soon immerse himself in warm, soothing water filled with beneficial minerals that would do wonders for his weary bones and rejuvenate his skin to absolute perfection.

He was so lost in his fantasizing that he failed to see the snowball sailing through the air. Not until the icy sphere of cruel misery connected with his poor, innocent, unsuspecting cheek did he become aware of its presence.

In absolute shock, he whipped his head around to see Hak standing there, already juggling another orb of white hell and sporting his best shit-eating grin.

“You looked like you could use a wakeup call, Droopy eyes. Too busy daydreaming to notice that we have arrived, huh? You almost walked right into poor Shinah, you know. ”

 _‘He didn’t… the bast-’_ As Jae-Ha regained his composure, quickly brushing the melting snow off his face and shuddering when small drops of ice-cold water slithered themselves down his neck and in under his jacket, he bent down low to gather his revenge. Only vaguely aware that Zeno excitedly shouted something about a snowball fight, he formed his own icy ball of terror.

“Oh, it’s so on!”

…

 

 

_Bonus:_

When the first ball of snow sailed through the air, Yoon ducked in behind Yona, screaming furiously at the idiots to stop fooling around- he was _not_ going to clean up the mess when they were all soaked and freezing!

He only realised his mistake when the princess swiftly spun around and showed a handful of snow in his face, donning the most terrifying grin he had ever seen.

“I shall be victorious!” She laughed manically.

 

Sometimes Yoon really, _really_ hated his life…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Short comments
> 
> Long comments
> 
> Questions
> 
> Constructive criticism
> 
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
